


A Chance to be Remembered

by Pallette_Yellow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi/Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (Friendship), Alternate Universe, Everyone gets the ending they deserve, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie (Friendship), Tsumugi is a bitch, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallette_Yellow/pseuds/Pallette_Yellow
Summary: Tsumugi had everything about his death planned outuntil Rantaro woke upA Danganronpa Rewrite of what would happen if Rantaro managed to stay alive





	1. Chapter 1

"Pardon me, but I have to use the restroom really quick. I shouldn't be more than 5 mins," Tsumugi Shirogane said as she got up from her seat. Granted, she knew what she said but in reality, she had no intention of using the restroom. However, it's not like any of her so-called classmates could possibly know her real intentions. She smirked as she walked through the door, trying to imagine how happy she would be when she bashed Rantaro's skull in with that shot put ball. The despair of thinking about it made her tingle a little inside. She had planned this out for days right to the very detail of how she would frame Kaede. She knew it wouldn't be hard considering Kaede planned to kill the mastermind with a shot put ball. Kaedes plan was stupid and Tsumugi knew that there was no way in hell it would work, yet, she was willing to start this killing game, even if it meant killing someone and framing another. 

Tsumugi stepped inside the girls' restroom and made her the coast was clear before opening the secret passage to get into the secret room. Tsumugi sighed at Shuichi's stupidity. He was supposed to be the Ultimate Detective, yet he didn't even consider there might be a secret way to that room. However, it worked in Tsumugis favor so she couldn't complain. 

The stairs down to the room creaked as she walked. Even though the walk was rather short it still seemed to take forever to get to that room. Considering Tsumugi only had little time to get this crime done, especially given the camera intervals, she couldn't waste any time. She grabbed the shot put ball she had stored away from yesterday and made her way to the library entrance listening for movement. 

It wasn't long after when she heard the bookcase being moved to reveal the hidden door behind it. If Kaede's plan did work out, Rantaro should have noticed the camera's flash by now and walked over to the camera to be pummeled by a shot put ball. Tsumugi smirked as she clutched the shot put ball. She knew she had 30 seconds to kill Rantaro, collect his belongings, and run back to the hidden room without the camera capturing her. Without any more delays, she ran out the hidden door to complete her plan.

* * *

Rantaro Amami stared at the survivor perk monopad as he stood outside the side library door. He couldn't believe how much he has forgotten from his past and the worst part was he still couldn't remember anything even after seeing that video. "Ultimate Survivor? Survived the last killing game?" he mumbled to himself, not really sure what any of that video meant. He wanted to believe that everything would be explained once he got into that secret room and ended the killing game just like he planned. If he did survive one before then there was no reason he couldn't do it again right? However, why did he even feel like he had to participate in another game? He shrugged it off and walked into the library. Just liked he planned, no one was around to see what he was up too. It was hard enough to get away from Kaito's strategy meeting and if there was another person in the library, Rantaro probably would have just gave up. 

Without wasting any time, Rantaro approached the bookcase, holding the survivor monopad in his left hand. Luckily for him, the bookcase wasn't that hard to move and soon enough he was face to face with the hidden door. 

**Flash**

"Huh?" Rantaro said out loud as he noticed a light coming from the shelf nearby. He told himself to worry about it later but at the same time he was worried about what it could be. He left the hidden door for a few seconds to go check out the weird light coming from the shelf. He began to poke around the shelf trying to find anything suspicious or out of place, failing to notice or head the shot put ball rolling on the very top shelf by the vent until it was too late. The shot put ball fell from the shelf landing right next to Rantaro. Rantaro looked up from the shelf noticing the shot put ball on the ground next to him. He blinked, confused as to what even happened or where the shot put ball came from. Not even a second later, Rantaro felt a large object crash into the side of his head and before he even realized what had happened, Rantaro fell to the floor with a thud.

* * *

"I did it. I actually managed to do it," Tsumugi laughed as she stared at the now deceased Rantaro laying on the library floor. Without wasting any time, Tsumugi grabbed the untouched shot put ball and Rantaro's survivor perk and ran back into the hidden room, breathing heavily. "That should have been less than 30 seconds." Tsumugi laughed hysterically, knowing she would be able to frame Kaede and start this killing game for good. 

"I better go back," She said out loud. "Otherwise Korekiyo might start getting suspicious of me." She flung everything she was holding to the side and ran back up the hidden passageway, finding herself in the bathroom again. The dining hall was only a few feet away which gave her time until they found the body. She smirked again excited to see everyone's reaction as they see the body and sooner or later will be pointing the finger at Kaede.

"Sorry I'm late, it took longer then I anticipated." Tsumugi lied as she entered the dining room again.

"Shut up bitch, no one cares what you were doing in the bathroom," Miu shouted, not even looking up.

"Kehehehe, it's really none of our business Tsumugi," Korekiyo said.

"Oh right," Tsumugi said with an unnoticeable smirk. She took her seat and waited for the body discovery announcement to play, realizing it couldn't be much longer now. Everyone in the dining room was keeping to themselves, thinking that will be their last hour to live. Miu was working on what looked like a drone she got from the warehouse, Korekiyo was eating something weird that the Monokubs made, and Kirumi was cleaning the dining room, probably to make herself less stressed then she was. Tsumugi wanted to laugh at everyones despair, but she would have to explain why she was laughing which was difficult.

**"Bing Bing Ding Dong"**

The words echoed through the dining room causing everyone but Tsumugi to look up at the monitor.

"A body has been discovered! Now then, everyone please report to the library in the basement for further instructions!"

The monitor clicked off, leaving the people in the dining room stunned. 

"Are you serious!" Miu shouted, making it very obvious that she was shaking. Whether it was out of fear or shock, Tsumugi didnt know. "Who the hell died?"

"The announcement didn't say. All it said was to meet in the basement. So one of us couldn't let everyone die, how unfortunate." Korekiyo replied.

"We should probably go to the basement, huh?" Tsumugi said, trying not to roll her eyes at Miu's stupid comment.

"I agree," Kirumi stated. "We don't want to get in even more trouble if we don't show up."

Everyone all at once began to leave the dining room, heading to the library, with Tsumugi following behind, smiling to herself.

 _"The game has finally started,"_ Tsumugi thought to herself. _"Sooner or later the first execution will happen and despair will linger around everyone like the plague. Nothing will stand in my way to achieve such despair. I hope you will be proud of me, Junko."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure this is going work, Shuichi?" Kaede Akamatsu asked the detective, as they made their way to the classroom above the library. 

"I'm not 100 percent certain, but its the best we got for now," Shuichi replied as he started to observe around the classroom. Kaede hung her head low, trying to avoid his gaze as much as possible. He couldn't have known what she was planning on doing and it really didn't help the guilt she was feeling go away. She knew she was planning on killing the mastermind and ending this killing game, yet she couldn't help but worry if her plan some how back fired. 

_You can do this Kaede, just focus on the positives._ Kaede thought to herself. _You have got Shuichi and everyone else counting on you. You can do this._ Kaede sighed and stared at Shuichi as he contuined to look around the classroom, making sure everything was ready. He was so intent on having this plan worked that it sort of made her jealous. She wanted to be as confident to herself, but she didn't exactly know how. Her purple eyes shifted into a sad expression as the guilt she was feeling started to sink into her chest more. She wanted to tell Shuichi eveything. She wanted to tell him about the book ramp, the shot put ball, the camera, and her intentions of luring the mastermind into a trap, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it no badly she wanted too. 

"Kaede, are you okay?" Shuichi asked her, with a concerned expression. Kaede shot up, unaware that the dectective was standing right in front of her. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't see him walk over to her. The sad expression she had was quickly replace with a warm and happy one as she tried to reassure Shuichi. 

"I'm fine, really." She lied, which only made the detective more concerned. As much as she tried to form a mask to cover up her sadness, she was horribly failing. Shuichi stared at her for a very long time before sighing and continuing to work on what he was doing. 

"You know Kaede, you don't have to lie to me. I understand if you are worried about the time limit. Epecially since this plan-"

"You should be more confident, Shuichi," Kaede heard the words leave her mouth, before she had a chance to stop them. 

He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"After all, you are the Ultimate Detective. You should trust your skills more. I trust in your skill and you should too." 

Shuichi looked down at the floor, trying to find the words to say. "No, I really shouldn't even be calling myself the Ultimate Detective. After all, I'm not really even a detective." 

"Wait what?" Kaede asked with a confused expression. 

"I never wanted to be a detective in the first place. It just sort of happened. My uncle runs a detective shop and I would help out as his apprentice sometimes. It wasn't anything big, just cheating couples and background checks. However, one day I stumbled across a real murder case and ended up solving it before the police did. That's how I got scouted by the Ultimate Initiative thing even tho I only solved one case. I know that's cool and all, but I don't think it was a good idea that I solved that case. When they arrested him, the man just stared at me, like he hated me more then anyone else in the world. Later, I found out the man he killed the victim to get revenge for his family. The victim had abuse his family so much that it drove them to commit suicide. Everyone told me that the victim deserved it and the culprit did the right thing, yet I lead the police right to him. I didn't blame him for hating me." 

"But its not like you were on the victim's side. You just uncovered the truth of the case." 

"Yeah but, I'm still suffering the consequences from it. Now, because of that stupid case, I'm afraid. Afraid of uncovering the truth. I can't ever forget those eyes, which is why I'm afraid of looking people in the eyes, and the reason I wear my hat."

Kaede stared at Shuichi for a long time, unable to find the words to say to him. He looked so guilty over it, a feeling that Kaede has had for a long time. Shuichis hands were trembling causing her to worry even more. Without thinking, Kaede gently grabbed his hand.

"I wish I had a piano right now to cheer you up," She said, smiling. "Something smoothing that calms your heart. Oh, I know, Clair De Lune would be nice!" 

"Kaede...?" Shuichi said, staring at her hand, which also seemed to be trembling. 

"You noticed, huh?" Kaede said, continuing to smile. "Yeah, I'm scared too. Truth be told, I'd be a mess if you weren't here. I would have been so lost, so thank you for being here with me. With you by my side, I feel like I can do anything, so please be more confident. I believe in you, so you should definitely believe in yourself too. 

"...Okay, I'll try. Thank you Kaede." Shuichi said, as Kaede let go of her hand. She contuined to smile, even tho inside her, the guilt was becoming even more painful. She meant what she said to Shuichi but, she wondered if she was trying to convince herself more then convincing him. 

**DING DING DING DING**

Kaede nearly fell over as a loud sound from the monitor started echoing around the room. She could barely hear herself think, with the music echoing louder and louder. 

"That must be a warning to start killing," Shuichi began, as he stared at the monitor. "After all, the time limit is almost up," 

"What more do they want from-" Kaede huffed before she was interrupted.

"Wait, Kaede do you hear that? It sounds like people are talking in the hallway." Shuichi said as he ran to the door to get a better look. Sure enough, he wasn't wrong. Seven people were making their way down the stairs just as Kaede peered out of the doorway. They appeared to be Kaito, Maki, Gonta, Angie, Tenko, Himiko, and Rantaro. 

"Wait, why are they going to the basement?" Kaede asked, worried. With the time limit almost here, it was very possible that any of those 7 were the mastermind heading to the library to get ready. 

"At this rate, they could go to the library and ruin the whole plan." Shuichi realized. "I'm going to check on the basement, I'll be right back." Without a second to lose, Shuichi ran out of the classroom, leaving Kaede alone with her thoughts

* * *

"For the last time, we are going to game room for a strategy meeting. We need to be ready for when the mastermind attacks considering we only have an hour left. I already explained this stuff in the dining room." Kaito Momota grunted as he led the pack of 7 people. Much to his dismay, no one seemed to be listening to him. 

"It's not my fault you dragged us all with you," Maki sighed as she followed him. "It's not like any of us can do anything, anyways." 

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing," Kaito shouted as they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Gonta confused as to what we are doing exactly." Gonta said. 

"I'll explain more when we reach the game room." Kaito sighed, officially tired of all the questions. Granted, it was his fault that they were even going to the basement, to begin with. A few minutes before the last struck, he realized that standing around and waiting was pointless and decided to round up as many "fighters" as possible. Gonta and Tenko were an easy choice considering both could easily throw him over their head if they wanted. He brought Himiko and Angie because he thought their connections to magic and Atua might be useful, even though Maki thought his reasoning was stupid. Maki at least looked like a fighter, which was the reason he brought her along, and Rantaro basically tagged alone for the ride. 

The basement was really nothing special in terms of places you can access. There was the library, which was fairly big and useful for when you got bored, the av room, which had some movies you could watch, and the game room, which they were planning on going. Luckily for Kaito, the game room wasn't a far walk from the stairs and the 7 of them ended up entering the room in no time. 

"So Degenerate Male," Tenko glared. "What is this so-called strategy meeting of yours?" 

"Well, we just need to figure out how we are going to fight Monokuma. I refuse to sit around and wait for death" Kaito said, trying to motivate everyone. 

"Nyeh, I could always just brainwash the Monokuma's into doing what we say," Himiko replied. 

"Wow, Himiko! You can mind control people too?!" Tenko squealed. 

"I can only do it for 4 seconds, though," Himiko responded, causing Maki to roll her eyes. 

"As long as you accept Atua, you shouldn't have to fear death. Atua will look after you for the rest of eternity," Angie smiled. 

"I'm not giving in to some god I don't believe in, and I sure as hell am not accepting death!" Kaito growled. 

"Are you sure you are okay with that, Kaito," Angie asked, with a cold expression. "Atua always welcomes everyone, even those who are full of sin." 

"Gonta has to prepare. Gonta cannot fight if he doesn't feel motivated," Gonta said, as he turned and headed towards the AV room. 

"Wait, you can just leave the meeting!" Kaito shouted at Gonta. 

"Gonta sorry, but he must go. Gonta found bug movie while exploring before and needs to focus. Movie will fill Gonta with fight, don't worry!" Gonta smiled as he went into the AV room and locked the door. 

"I'm afraid I need to go as well," Rantaro said, embarrassed. "I don't want to leave right now, but I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright," Kaito sighed. "Come back though when you are done so we can start this meeting."

Rantaro left the room leaving only Maki, Himiko, Tenko, Angie, and Kaito remaining. About 5 mins of standing around, Kaito started to get impatient on waiting for Rantaro considering there were only 45 mins left until the time limit. 

"Hey, Tenko, can you help me look for Rantaro?" Kaito asked. 

"WHAT!" Tenko shrieked at the question. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD GO ANYWHERE WITH A IDIOTIC DEGENERATE LIKE YOURSELF!"

"Come on, we don't have much time. Besides, I'm not starting this strategy meeting without him, AND DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!" Kaito complained. 

"No way," Tenko glared. "I don't care if we are almost dying or not. I refuse to help out a degenerate male." 

"I'll go with you Kaito," Himiko said, almost interrupting Tenko. 

"Wait, no, its much to dangerous for you, Himiko." Tenko freaked. 

"Kaito needs support though, and since you refuse to go with him," Himiko grinned.

"I'll go with the degenerate then," Tenko huffed. "If it means you will stay out of danger." 

Without saying another word, Tenko and Kaito left the room to go find Rantaro. Tenko groaned, obviously annoyed she had to help Kaito in the first place. Not even a second later, Kaito noticed Kaede and Shuichi walking down the stairs, heading for the library. 

"Kaede! Shuichi! Wait up," Kaito shouted, running up to them with Tenko close behind. 

"Ah, Kaito what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked, startled. 

"We were going to find Rantaro, but ending up running into you guys. However, now that you guys are here, you should join our strategy meeting!" Kaito said.

"There is no time for that!" Kaede shouted. "The mastermind is in the library!" 

"Wait, what?!" Kaito said, surprised.

"We can't waste any more time! Hurry!" Kaede said as she threw open the library door and ran inside. Everyone began to follow her into the library but halfway through the room, they all came to a stop

"Wait," Shuichi said. "Where is the mastermind?" 

"Something is wrong," Kaede said. She made her way to the hidden door of the library as it was closing. Fearing they were too late, Shuichi made his way to Kaede. She hung her head low, saddened that the plan she and Shuichi had didn't work. 

"Don't worry, Kaede. We will get them, I-" Shuichi stopped mid-sentence and turned his head to his left. 

"Shuichi what's wr-" Kaito turned his head and realized what Shuichi was looking at. Rantaro Amami was laying on the ground with a puddle of blood around his head.

* * *

_I did it. The mastermind is gone for good. Now we can all get out of here and be friends._ Kaede sighed in relief, realizing the deed was done. Monokuma was nowhere to be found, confirming her suspicions of Rantaro being the mastermind. She guilt in her chest subsided as she looked at her victim. 

_Rantaro was the mastermind. Rantaro was the mastermind. Rantaro was the mastermind._ Kaede kept reminding herself, making her killing seem justified. 

"Is it finally over then?" Shuichi said, staring at the body. A moment later, the library door swung open, as Maki, Himiko, Angie, and Gonta made their way to the library.

"What happened. Gonta hear scream- WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! BLOOD! SO MUCH BLOOD" Gonta screamed. 

"Nyeh?" Himiko tilted her head, obviously having no idea what was going on

"Is that Rantaro? What's wrong with him?" Angie asked. 

"He's dead," Maki replied, getting straight to the point

"He's dead? Well, that's unfortunate," Angie sighed. 

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!" Gonta screamed. 

Kaede couldn't help but stare at the body. Just a few hours ago, Rantaro was talking about how he was going to end the killing game, yet he ended up being the one behind it all. Shuichi started to make his way over to Rantaro and started to put his hand by Rantaro's mouth, to check for breathing.

"We are too late," Shuichi sighed. 

"So someone finally started this killing game," Maki glared. 

"No, hold on," Kaede quickly said, trying to change the topic. "Maybe they didn't start the killing game. Maybe they just ended it."

"Ended it?" Kaito asked. 

"It's possible that Rantaro was the mastermind of the killing game. It's rather likely since hes in the lib-"

"HOW DARE YOU THINK SOMEONE LIKE HIM WAS WORKING WITH ME!" An ear piercing voice echoed through the library. Kaede's eyes widened at the sound. _No, it can't be. The mastermind is supposed to be dead. How is he still alive?_

"Monokuma?!" Tenko screamed as the bear appeared.

"Sheesh, assuming that I was working for Rantaro. I didn't think that the ultimates could be that dumb puhuhuhuhu. If Rantaro was the mastermind, then this killing game would have ended, you know, yet here I am. Although, not everyone is here right now so I better start that announcement before I forget." 

**DING DONG BING BONG**  
"A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather in the library!" The monitor's sound felt like the shovel digging Kaedes grave. She couldn't breathe, knowing the only way to keep everyone safe was to send her to her death.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." Kaede said out loud. Just then the library door slammed open and the remaining students ran inside the library. Each student shared a look of horror on their faces as they approached the body. 

"KYAAAAAAHHH," Tsumugi shrieked. 

"Rantaro?! But...why?" Keebo said, with a look of terror. 

"Wait, that's Rantaro?! Oh, thank god! I thought it was just a pair of dirty old rags," Miu said, much to everyone's annoyance. 

"I see... So the game has started after all," Korekiyo quietly said. "Kehehe.. my, my. What a world this is, so full of jokes like this." 

"Wh-What? This is a lie, right? My dearest Rantaro is dead????" Kokichi wailed. 

"How ironic," Ryoma began. "The guy who wanted to survive was killed and the guy who wanted to die survived."

"Can someone please explain the meaning of this?" Kirumi asked. 

"What meaning? There is no meaning," Monokuma began. "Thanks to the first blood perk, this death doesn't even matter. With that being said, if you are the blackened who killed Rantaro, please kindly raise your hand." 

Kaede stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. Would she get punished for not taking the blood perk? But at the same time, she didn't want to leave without exposing the mastermind. _Could I maybe... expose them at the class trial?_ Kaede thought to herself. 

"Huh," Monokuma said sounding surprised. "No one is stepping forward? I see, so the killer must want to do a class trial after all. Alright then! Ill give the killer what they want! But remember, before I hold a class trial you have got to investigate first! Good luck, Puhuhuhu." Monokuma said before disappearing

"Alright! Let's get started then!," Kokichi excitedly said. 

"Were do we even begin?" Gonta wondered.

"I have no interest in doing this," Miu groaned. "I'm going to my lab until the class trial."

"But if we don't investigate, we could all die," Keebo informed her.

"Miu we could really use your help," Shuichi said. "Your inventions might come in handy when it comes to mapping out the library or other areas" 

"Fine, Pooichi, but only because I've already got a drone I can use. I expect to be praised over my genius work." Miu responded. 

"What about the rest of us?" Ryoma asked. Kaede sighed as she listened to Shuichi explain where they need to investigate. In certain ways, Kaede had no interest in investigating but it was the only thing she could do if she wanted to find the mastermind and end this game. Soon enough everyone began to clear out from the library leaving only her, Shuichi, and Miu. 

"So are you ready Kaede?" Shuichi asked, walking up to her

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kaede, half lied. Shuichi smiled and both of them began to investigate the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short 
> 
> I was going to go on to the next part but considering where it ended i thought i would make the next chapter really long in order to make up for it 
> 
> also if you couldnt tell, yeah i didnt really know what to do at the end of the chapter
> 
> sorry for the wait tho
> 
> i got busy with work and school :(

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting everyone
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I do. I needed to do something for the characters since each of their deaths hurt me
> 
> Ill try to update weekly but dont expect it will happen. 
> 
> Until next time
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
